The Return of the Hakumei Seihei: A new battle
by Ecimikomi
Summary: *takes place 6 years after the marimeia incident*It had been one year since the Hakumei Seihei(twilight soldiers) friends and allies of the gundam pilots had disappeared. Amazingly, one day they return, to report the growth of a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

            Wufei walked through the door of his home and yelled, "Onna, I'm hungry!"

            A very pregnant Sally waddled in from the living room, "Go make it yourself!"

            "Weak onna! Why did you have to go and get yourself with child? You are now even more useless than before!"

            "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one in that bed!" Sally yelled back.

            Wufei grumbled and walked into the kitchen. Then a knock came from the door, "Onna! Get the door!"

            "Get it yourself! My feet hurt!" Sally yelled back.

            The Chinese pilot grumbled all the way to the door and when he opened it a petite dark haired bullet shot in and glomped to him.

            "Wuffie!!!!!!" she yelled.

            "No, no, this is an injustice, it can't be, nooo,  you're dead...your Gundam went down!"

            Sally waddled in from the kitchen, "Kit!!! You're alive! You and the other Hakumei Seihei have been missing for a year, so we thought you were dead!"

            The woman named Kit laughed, "As you see, I am very much alive! Cat, Reno, Kate and I  were captured by the Senritsu Terrorist Group and held as prisoners. But for some odd reason, they took me for an innocent and sweet bystander, so I was allowed more freedom. I eventually found enough holes in their security to allow us to escape."

            She glomped to both Sally and Wufei, "The rest sent me to grab you two and hightail it back to main base."

            Sally frowned, "I would have thought that you would go and find Heero first."

            Kit smiled sadly, "I guess I will have to see him sooner or later….."

***

            A black caped figure walked down the empty dark sidewalk, then walked to the front door of a large house. 

            The figure thought to herself, "I wonder how much has changed since the other Hakumei Seihei and I disappeared?"

            She pulled the hood further over her face and knocked on the front door.

            "Wait a stinkin minute! I'm making my way to the door!!!" a voice came from inside the house.

            Duo opened the door, "Who the hell are you?"

            "I am the bringer of death, you are to come with me," the figure said.

            Duo frowned, "Hey! What're trying to do…steal my lines?"

            Cat threw her hood back and glomped to Duo, "I'm baa-aaa-aack!!!"

            Duo's eyes widened, "Cat!! You're back!"

            Cat raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I just say that?"

            "But how?"

            So Cat explained the whole story to him.

            When she was finished, he said, "Kit, sweet and innocent? Boy, those people must be really big baka's."

            Cat hooked her arm through Duo's, "We must leave for the main base. We have an important meeting to attend."

***

            Reno walked into the large circus tent. She had plenty of time to find Trowa before the next show.

            She walked to Catherine's room. She wanted to speak with her friend first before finding her boyfriend.

            She knocked on the door and Catherine opened it, "Ahhhhhhh!"

            Reno grinned, "Whoa, Cathy, you look like you've seen a ghost! Where's Trowa?"

            Cathy gulped, "In…in the lions cage…Reno?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Welcome back."

            Reno walked to the cage, "TROWA!!!!!"

            The pilots head whipped around, "Reno?"

            Reno grinned, "Back and ready for action!"

            "But how?"

            "I'll explain to you on the way to the base."

***      

Kate walked up to the front door of the desert mansion, while mumbling to herself. 

            "Stupid businessman! I had to make a fucking appointment to even get in to see him! Good thing I didn't use my name, or I would have given him a heart attack. Maybe it would serve him right!"

            She didn't even have to push the doorbell when a young maid opened it for her.

            Kate smiled, "Allanie Divara to see Mr. Winner. I have an appointment."

            The maid pulled an appointment book out of her pocket, "Yes, Miss Divara, I will show you right in."

            They walked into a large and airy office. Quatre was on the phone, yelling at the top of his lungs.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T REPAIR THE TSUKIAKARI! IT'S A GUNDAM! YOU ARE A GUNDAM MECHANIC!!!!!!!!!"

            Kate leaned against the door frame and smirked at Quatre's back.

            "Quatre, you should learn that no body, and I mean nobody can figure out my Gundam except for me!" Kate yelled when he had quieted down.

            Quatre turned around slowly, "Kate!"

            The maid looked confused, "I thought your name was Allanie Divara?"

            Quatre just stood there, "Maggie, will you please excuse us…we have some catching up to do."

            The door closed and Kate lounged in the chair in front of the desk, "Wow, Quie, you have become real good at this businessman thing haven't you?"

            "But Kate, how did you come back? We were told that all of the Hakumei Seihei were lost! We recovered your Gundams, but none of you were to be found."

            "Ask the Senritsu Terrorist Group. They were the ones that held us captive."

            Quatre looked puzzled, "Senritsu Terrorist Group? Who are they?"

            "They are what's left of Marimeia's true followers after the last great war. They have banded together with the last of the OZ forces to make a very strong force. They are our new enemy," Kate explained.

            Quatre frowned, "How did you escape?"

            Kate laughed, "Luckily for us they took Kit to be a sweet an innocent bystander, and gave her more freedom than us. But of course, they couldn't release her because she knew where the base was. Eventually she found enough holes in their security to allow us to escape."

            Quatre started laughing, "Kit, sweet and innocent? If they only knew that they were being nice to the girlfriend of the 'perfect soldier' Heero Yuy."

            Kate's eyes turned cold, "Quatre, didn't you know? They had a fight before we went on that mission." She outlined that day, as Kit had told her.

***

            *the day of the mission*

            Heero stood by the window in his room, "I have to do this. I'm not good for her. It's not even guaranteed that I will live. I must do this!" he thought to himself.

            Kit ran playfully into his room, "There you are," she ran up to him and gave him a hug, "The other Hakumei Seihei and I leave in about ten minutes and I wanted to come see you first!"

            Heero frowned, "Kit, we have to talk."

            Kit eyes widened, "About what?"

            His eyes hardened, "It's over."

            Kit's face paled, "What do you mean?"

            "I mean it's over. We are no longer together. I never did love you. I told you that because I believed that it would give you encouragement to become a better soldier. And you have. So this farce is no longer necessary."

            Kit's usually happy eyes glazed over and hardened, "I see. You lied to make me a better soldier. You played with my emotions to make me a better soldier. Is it always about fighting?!? I loved you," she shook her head, "Now I don't know."

            She then turned and walked out the door.

            It was a good thing she turned, or she would have seen the torment on Heero's face.

            "I'm doing this for her. Only for her," he thought to himself.

***

            *back to the present*

            "That bastard!" Quatre yelled, "The whole time you four were missing, he never showed that anything had happened between them!"

            Kate nodded her head, "I wonder what will happen when he finds out she is still alive?"

***

            And of course Heero knew she was alive. He had known ever since they had escaped.


	2. The Hakumei Seihei infor mation: isn't a...

Character names and Gundam names:

*The Hakumei Seihei(The Twilight Soldiers)

Kitana Mikomi-Gundam Hoshiakari(starlight)

Caterina Kishou- Gundam Kizashi(rays of the sun)

Renoal Kyouko- Gundam Hikarimono(shooting star)

Katelyn Rihatsu- Gundam Tsukiakari(moonlight)

*meaning of last names:

Mikomi- hope

Kishou- laughter

Kyouko- security, strength

Rihatsu- intelligence

The meanings of the four last names are factors of what should be present in every fighting team; hope, laughter, strength, and intelligence.

*significant others:

Kit- Heero

Cat- Duo

Reno- Trowa

Kate- Quatre

*The Senritsu(means horrible) Terrorist Group:

General Iku: currently no mobile suit, likes to leave the fighting to his lackeys. (Last name means fear.)

Plot: 

The Hakumei Seihei return a year after their fateful disappearance. The friends whom the Gundam Pilots had thought dead.  It came as a surprise to Wufei when his dreaded ally returned. He was the first to be informed of their reappearence, by the person that he hates more than onna weaklings, Kit! She had once declared to him that it was her job to annoy him as much as possible. The other three go and return to their significant others, asking them to return for an important meeting at the main base to discuss their new enemy, The Senritsu Terrorist Group. The STG were the one's that had captured the HS. The HS eventually escaped. One more note: you already know that heero is kit's sig. other. But what happened in their relationship before the disappearance that caused Kit to be so reckless and allow them to be caught? And what does the STG have up their sleeves?


End file.
